Conventional belt retractor frames include two side parts, a rear wall connecting the side parts to each other and a positioning strap, the one end of which is connected to the rear wall. Since such belt retractors as well as their frames are known in the prior art, their configuration and function is only briefly explained here. The frame for a belt retractor comprises usually a U-shaped sheet-metal part, in the two side parts of which a belt reel is mounted on which the seat belt can be wound. The rear wall of the frame connecting the two side parts to each other is bolted usually to the body of the vehicle.
To facilitate fitting the belt retractor, a positioning strap may be provided on the rear wall of the belt retractor frame, this positioning strap being bent out of the plane of the rear wall to the side facing away from the side parts. This positioning strap is provided with an opening which may be mounted on a clip so that the belt retractor is provisionally positioned on the vehicle. This positioning strap is configured as a "flying tab", i.e. connected to the rear wall of the frame by one end only. It has been found out to be a drawback in this arrangement that the strength of the positioning strap is inadequate in the case of loads acting vertically to the rear wall of the frame. When, for example, the opening of the frames is not exactly mounted into position on the clip, the positioning strap may become distorted thereby. The positioning strap may also be distorted in transportation of the frame or belt retractor. Stiffening the positioning strap by beading or embossing has also turned out to be inadequate. Deep drawing the positioning strap is also possible only to a limited extent since due to deep drawing only a minor distance of the positioning strap from the plane of the rear wall is achievable. For another thing, it has turned out to be a drawback that the frames tend to become entangled by means of their positioning straps, especially during transportation.